A hard day's nigth
by JumpyLurky
Summary: How can you make a fic of a cartoon you don't remember?It's easy, All you need is scotch, my god there are two of them now!
1. Chapter 1

A hard day's night.

"There were dark, cunning shadows in the midnight, even the slightest step they took,

seemed to be stepped in a hurry".

Can't you run faster?, they're maybe catching up with us" the crickets, as they're called

were playing lazily, the night was freaking cold, "ho dear!, can't we take a breath, we've

been running for hours" a soft, painful moaning caught their attention, "she's awaking,

listen" both of them stopped" she seems to be ok, lets continue" they were carrying

someone, and from here, looked like a girl, "lets just stay here, we're far enough" the girl

they were carrying in their arms didn't seemed to be ok, in fact, and unless me eyesight was

not what it used to be, they weren't what you would call a "pretty sight", breathing deeply,

tired and ragged.

They looked like war prisoners. "No, we can't stop now, they could be tracking us" the

night was growing cold. "Tracking us? You're just being paranoiac." "I hope so" .

they continued running for about an hour, then, abruptly, they stopped. A river cut their

escape, if escape it was "we can't get any further, there's no bridge at sight" the water was

black and the current seemed very dangerous. "there's no choice, we are crossing" "how?"

"fancy having a swim" "I'd rather stay" "what about her, I can't take her all by me"

"then lets just stay here, we could hide nearby, and keep going in the morning" But the

other quickly hesitated, "we can't afford to stay, what if they find us, we could run, but

what about her, did she ever let you down?. He looked at her face, the eyes closed, her

face a bit pale, and drooping a tear said quietly, "she never did", "then get into the water"

" are you sure we'll make it"… "who dares, wins", "I think this is more like, who dares

drowns" he said as he started to get into the water, "don't be so dramatic, we can do this,

just keep her head out of the water, and yours, by the way", "this is no time for bad jokes,

focus on getting to the shore" as they reached deeper waters, the current began to speed up

"swim faster, we're being dragged by the current!", "I'm trying, the current is too strong!"

they were dragged a few meters (what's the problem with America?: no metric system.)

until they could finally get to shore, "you see, no problem" his friend didn't

answer this inopportune words, he was far too tired to argue right now, they laid near a

nearby tree. "I think we'll be safe here" but someone interrupted, "who goes there?",

"never mind, run!", they tried to escape, but as tired as they were, they could not lift the girl

they were carrying, "I'm finished I can't lift her", "the same with me", "anyway, I won't

leave her", "nor I" they heard someone approaching, as they tried to drag her, "who are

you, need any help" "well, we…" the one asking this was a common she-squirrel, but when

she saw the girl lying in the floor, and the look of our friends, she shrieked: "what are you

doing to her, leave her alone" "calm down, is not what you're thinking, she's our friend

we've being looking for help, some guys tried to kill us", "kill you?, I see, that's why you

look so bad, is she…" "no, she's still breathing, but the blow she got, well," "you tell me

later, come with me, let me lend you a hand with her" they walked a few distance, when

they arrived to a nearby walnut tree, she opened a door in one of the roots "get in, but don't

touch anything, put her in that bed over there," They proceeded as ordered "who are you,

who is she, and what is the REAL reason for you to being here" "well, he's dale, and I'm

chip, and she's gadget," "those are odd names, Jesus!, you look just like war prisoners"

"well thank you, the narrator thinks the same" "you are even wet, did you crossed the river"

"you're right again, and about her" "yes, she seems to be ok, but I better check her 2 they

looked at the strange stuff there, and knew who were they dealing with, "you're a doctor?"

ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, correct answer! and behind the no°1 door, your

room , come on hurry up I got to see this poor girl," "can't we just stay?" "you want to see

uh? "well, I…" "he's just kidding doc. Let's go dale" "by the way, what's your name" she

looked at an old picture and said "Michelle, now, get going" they took a room each one and

fell asleep almost immediately.

Well, there you go, chapter one, since my first writing got the amazing no° of

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

reviews (thanks )

there shouldn't be any more from me, but when I write I get fun, and that's enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and I ask forgiveness humbly, to Disney, The Northern Songs, to Michael Jackson, and to the Special British Air Service for using their registered characters and titles.

I mean what's the bloody point of my disclaimer, "ho, look at me, I don't even own a house, nor a car (I hate them) but I can claim to own millionaire characters".


	2. Michelle

ChapII

Michelle

Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble, tres bien ensemble.

Even the heaviest eye lips in the world could not stop the uneasy mind of Chip, harrowing

shadows filled his nightmares, who was she, after all, this Michelle girl had taken care of

them kindly, maybe a little too much, he awoke, and headed to the door, opening it slightly,

so he could see the next room, Gadget was deeply asleep, covered whit an old white

blanket, and Michelle was at her side in a chair, she seemed to be sleeping too, so he

stepped quietly into the room, to check his friend, but somehow, Michelle heard him

"what tie is it Dole, mate" Chip leaped back, and answer quietly, "I'm Chip, and the other's

name is Dale, how is she", "she'll live, she has a broken ankle, and some minor wounds,but

she'll be all right" she was looking right into his eyes, but this chip guy was looking around

like an scared animal (he was scared, after all) "you don't sleep much, do you", "I was

worried about her" she closed her eyes and lowered her face, "I think I was too tired to

think, that's why I didn't asked much" "ask what you want" "well in the first place, why

did you let us in so kindly?" "I know and help everyone around here, that's why I've got

all this stuff, is not much, but is better than nothing" "so you help others" "yeah" "without

expecting anything in change" "well, what could I need" it seemed to Chip that helping

and more exactly, rescuing everyone around for free, was a very unusual hobby, but now he

knew of someone who did this, despite how nice and friendly was this red girl, he still had

some questions, "who's house is this?" "mine" "who are those rooms for?" "for anyone

who needs them" "then, you live alone?" she opened her eyes and looked at him, this last

question was, maybe inopportune, but she smiled and told him," get back to that room and

get some sleep , I will be here in the morning". "is her who worries me"

This second chapter was written in pair with the first, but it is shorter.

The first one took more of my time in the key pad,

The real reason for me to write is to get everything that hunts me out of my mind

The next chap could take a long time to be up (who cares?)

The story's chapters are to be named whit a "Northern Songs Limited" registered name.

The place I'm stepping right now is full of pictures of the Beatles and over the hedge

The disclaimer I'm writing is unnecessary "I do not own rescue rangers nor over the hedge"

This story is really weird, it's your call- the "hits" hit my heart.(for bad) of course

The animal I like most is the squirrel

The thing that haunts me more is that I'm in love with a cartoon squirrel.

The name of that cartoon squirrel is…

So

Abnormal

Nuts

Daring

Yearn

Thanks for your time ladies and gentlemen.


End file.
